


Innocent Little Talks

by cursedtobeshortforever



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I could feel it glaring at me, I have a writers block with my injustice fic so I finished a oneshot instead, Ridiculous amount of fluff, it was sitting in my drafts for weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedtobeshortforever/pseuds/cursedtobeshortforever
Summary: After a successful date with Selina, Bruce decided to stay at her apartment a little game of questions start between the two
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Innocent Little Talks

It was a rare peaceful night for Burce, deciding to stay at Selina's after a more than usual successful date. Their relationship was going surprisingly smoothly, especially when considering their night jobs. They were taking step by step, breaking their walls brick by brick, and sometimes Bruce has to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't trapped in another dream where he gets everything he wanted.

He was enjoying their afterglow, cuddling his girlfriend from behind while playing with her hair, it was thick and soft, and he found himself distracted by it. But then again, everything about Selina was distracting for Bruce. He is sure that one day during a fight, some random henchmen will land a punch to his face because he will be too distracted by Selina's blazing combat beauty.

"Bruce?" Selina said after some sweet silence. Bruce let out a small hum for her to know that he's listening. "Why do you keep insisting that we met at the boat?"

Bruce smiled. He has been waiting for an opportunity to tell this story," When I was a young boy, around six or seven, my parents forced me to go to this boring yacht party. I was bored out of my mind until I noticed a little girl disguising herself as one of the entertainments that were hired for the party. I knew she wasn't hired for the party because after her show was over, she immediately started to pickpocket all of the wealthy attendees. I was going to call her out, but then I noticed how she slipped a diamond watch into the pocket of a distressed-looking waitress or returned the wallets to the pockets, only taking cash. Even after we returned to shore, I saw you run to a homeless man near the port and give a pair of spinel earrings. It was the oddest form of kindness that I have ever seen, and I knew that I had my first crush on the same day. And now I know that was the day I met the real Selina Kyle. Now, will you please tell me why you think we met in the streets?" He couldn't help but ask back.

"Remember the year before we officially became Batman and Catwoman?" Selina asked. Bruce nodded his head. "Well, during my sex worker days as a dominatrix, I made a buddy system where underage and legal sex workers would team up together. The girls would snick up the grown men into their pleasure house, and the women would jump from behind and knock the men out. We would steal their wallets and write their names down in case of needed blackmail. I pretty much became the head madame that way, kicking all of the abusive pimps out of the city and taking control of the houses and finances. It was around that time you came in the picture, dressed like an ordinary nobody looking for trouble in the east end. I gave you a test, made Holly come to you to 'seduce you,' and only after you turned her down did I start to trust you. You came specifically for me, saying that you knew that I was the only real pimp here and offered me a million dollars if I told you all of the pedophiles who come to my girls.

Bruce remembered that. She even offered him a section with 'Madame Blanc,' saying a tense man like him needs a little release. He took a raincheck on that and walked as fast as he could, not wanting her to see his reddening cheeks.

"After you gave me the money for information and left, which bought us a fantastic AC system to all the houses, so thank you for that," Selina remarked before continuing her story," I heard a commotion across the street. There I saw one of my younger girls being mishandled by some former pimp, cursing her for not giving him 'what she owed him.' I was ready to jump down and stop him, but I didn't expect you to run back and save the girl. When the other men started to attack you, I jumped from my office window and helped you with some of the other thugs. Even when the police arrived at the scene, you refused to finish fighting and only stopped when the girl you saved pulled you by the elbow into a dark alley to hide at. Years later, I realized that was the day I saw the real Bruce Wayne. May I asked you another question?" Bruce said 'yes.' "When did you realize that Catwoman was more than 'just a thief'?"  _ Is this becoming a game now?  _ Bruce shifted on the bed before answering.

"It was the fourth night we met, once again on a rooftop. I saw you jumping from building to building, running faster than a panter. I thought you were trying to rob another museum, so I ran after you in the hopes of catching up with your pace. By the time I reached you, I had taken the opportunity to grab your elbow. Instead of the usual flirting, you grabbed my arm, flipped me over your shoulder while screaming, 'I don't have time for this,' and continued on your way. I was head over heels, both in the literal and figuratively ways. I later found you looking over some suspicious-looking cargos that were ready to go onboard. I joined you again, put my hands up in surrender, and told you how I wanted to help. We freed those girls together from the cargo, and the day later, I found out that you stole money from the man who kidnapped those girls and gave the money to the victims so they could start a new life. That was the day I knew that you were more than what you label yourself as. When was the day you saw more than 'the Batman'?"

"Probably on the same night. I was sure you were a hypocrite just like the rest of them, choosing who you find 'worthy' to protect and letting all the others rot. I was also sure that you were too stubborn and proud to listen to a woman like me. But instead, you listened to everything I said, taking the information in and cursing yourself for not knowing about the missing girls and promised to do better. You understood my plan of attack, knowing that you were a bit out of your element and didn't man-slap anything or add any unnecessary comments. For the first time in a long time, I felt respected by an equal. That night, I saw you as more than 'the Batman,' and I knew that Gotham was in safe hands. When did you realize you 'liked me' liked me?" Selina let out a grin at her childish choice of words. How can someone so mature look so adorable?

"It was two months before I showed you my secret identity. You were revisiting the manor, meeting Dick for another personal gymnastics lessons. You two had significantly bonded during all the Galas you had to attend for your charities, and Dick was forced into them by me. Both of you were bored, annoyed with the rich, and wanted some fun. If I remember correctly, on the first night you two decided to team up, several pastries and jewels had gotten missing, and poor Dick had a terrible stomach ache that lasted for  _ days _ ."

"Hey!" Selina interrupted him loudly. "I returned most of the jewelry that night, and Dick snuck off way more cakes than I had allowed behind my back. It's not my fault that kid is a quick learner and a complete charmer."

Bruce chuckled at that has he started to play with her fingers with his thumb, massaging and releasing them, "You're right, I should have warned you about that. Dick is far more sneaky then we give him credit for. But going back to that day, I remember going down there to ask if you need anything and stopped by the entry when I hear Dick's laughter. With your grace and agility, it was hard to tell if you two were fighting or dancing, but the thing that distracted me the most was how happy you looked while bonding together. All I could think about was how perfect you were, how lucky I was that you were in my life, and how badly I wanted you to live with us in the manor. Those thoughts made me feel so guilty. I ended up avoiding you for weeks until Dick sat me down and forced me to deal with my emotions."

"Is Dick the main reason you showed me your true identity?" Selina asked.

"Alfred wanted me to tell you as well. You have no idea how much they love you. You made quite an impression on them."

"Believe me; I'm starting to notice. Now you want me to tell you when I realized I 'liked you' liked you?" Bruce nodded his head, and Selina let out a dramatic sigh. "It was around two years after you took Jason under your wing when Dick graduated from the police academy, and Alfred decided that this would be a great excuse for a family reunion. We all dressed our best while not overblowing it, and if I remember correctly, you and Alfred almost cried several times during Dick's honor speech." Bruce let out an annoyed grunt at that. Out of all the things she could have witnessed that day. "After the ceremony, we all met outside, trying out small-talk and eating some of the food that they let out. I recollect trying to find someone to take a family picture for us so Alfred won't have to play the martyr and leave himself out of it. Some old lady took the photo for us and commented on how lovely my sons were when I took the camera from her. I tried to correct her, but then I realized how you guys  _ were  _ my family. It shook me to my core. I tried acting like her words didn't bother me, but somehow I ended up ignoring you and the boys for a week. If it weren't for Jason knocking on my door at one AM because he thought you insulted me in some way, and he was very eager to kick your ass, just so you know, I would have ignored you for at least one more month." Bruce laughed a little bit at that. Running from their emotions was something they both had in common, much to all of Gotham's chagrin. 

The comfortable silence returned until Bruce brought up another question to ask. "I hate sounding like an insecure fourteen-year-old but was there ever a time you wanted to break up with me.

Selina laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought before answering. "I think it was during one of my worse days in my life. The day already started badly when Harley announced that she wanted to elope with Ivy to Vegas out of the blue, ignoring the fact they were wanted fugitives at the time. Nobody would let them even set a foot outside of Gotham. The day had gotten worse when I found out that my cousins from Cuba were having financial issues in Miami but refused to tell. But the little cherry on top was when Luthor 'demanded' of me to 'return' his precious jade statue that was kryptonite in disguise. The stress of my job, my family, and my friends' life choices were getting to my head, and I remember wanting to break up with you just to feel as if I have some control in my life. Just when I thought nothing could surprise me that day anymore, you decided to cheer me up by coming to my office with my favorite flowers and 'kidnapping' me for a few hours, somehow sensing my distress. I don't recall when I started crying, but I do remember how happy I was that you were in my life. I never thought of breaking up with you again." Selina let the relief of her confession calm her. "Was there ever a time you wanted to break up with me?"

"Yes," Bruce said uncomfortably, "but to be fair, it was because I was being my self-sacrificing self. It was a year after Bane invaded Gotham and broke my back. I was protective of you, not wanting you to get hurt like the way Bane broke me. I even tried to make Tim quit being Robin, but that boy was dead set in helping me clean Bane's mess. But back to that day. I was fighting a gang that I spotted next to one of Bane's known hideouts, and I assumed they were one of Bane's former men. I was ready for anything until one of them pulled a pipeline and hit me in the spot were Bane broke my back. I was slowly losing my vision when I noticed the woman in the purple Kevlar suit guarding me against the other members. I was mesmerized by you, and maybe it was the pain, but all I could think was how badly I wanted to marry you." Bruce looked anxiously at Selina. "You don't think I was asking at the wrong time, do you?"

"No." Selina replied as she played with the diamond ring on her left ring finger. "The rain on the rooftop was perfect. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get sick of DC's bullshit. Will it kill them to give my parents their happy ending?


End file.
